Revealing Secrets
by yugi001
Summary: RikuxSora. Oneshot


I don't own Kingdom Harts.

Summary: While Sora, Goofy and Donald are resting in a forest for the night, Riku suddenly appears. He then finds out Sora's true feelings. Oneshot. Shonen-ai.

Pairing: RikuxSora

Sorry for the crappy summary. Couldn't think of another way to put it. This is kind of based off the first season (I think -Kingdom Hearts 1). So if I'm wrong, please feel free to tell me, just not rudely. ___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora was sitting around the fire with Donald and Goofy. They had stopped for the night in a forest. They had yet to find the keyhole in this world.

"Well, I'm going to bed, guys." Sora announced. "Night." He laid down on thre ground.

"Night, Sora." Donald replied.

"Sweet dreams, Sora," Goofy said.

"I wish," Sora thought he said low enough where the others didn't hear him; but they did. Donald and Goofy gave him worried looks when he closed his eyes.

An hour later

"Poor Sora," Goofy said sadly.

"I know," Donald replied softly, with the same amount of sadness. "His nightmares are getting worse, and we can't do anything about them."

"Maybe we can, if we get Sora's friend to help. I think that's what he really needs." Goofy stated earnestly.

"Yes, I agree with you. But how would we convince him to help?" Donald asked. "He thinks Sora abandoned him for us. I don't think he would be so willing to help."

They both sighed. The two jumped when a black hole appeared in the middle of the camp.

"What?" Goofy exclaimed.

Riku came through the portal. Goofy and Donald just stared at him. Talk about weird.

"What are you doing here?" Donald asked, but realizing how loud he was, turned down his loudness.

"What I do doesn't concern you." Riku retorted.

Goofy put a finger to his lips. "Shh," He whispered. "Sora's asleep." Riku looked over towards the sleeping figure on the ground. Sora's face was blank.

The three didn't talk for what seemed a long time. Finally, Goofy asked, "Why are you at our camp anyway?"

"As I said before, its none of you business." Riku said coldly.

"I told you Goofy. Its useless." Donald said to Goofy.

Riku's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Donald looked at Goofy. "Its about Sora."

"What about Sora?" Riku asked, his tone not changing.

Donald was about to give an explanation when there was a whimper. It shocked Riku, and he turned towards Sora. The blank face he saw on Sora was now replaced with one in pain and sadness. It made his heart clench.

"Sora..." Donald whispered, knowing he could do nothing to ease his friend's pain.

Riku glared at Donald and Goofy. "What's the matter with him? Why did Sora just whimper like that?" His cold tone became slightly darker.

"Sora's been having nightmares," Donald explained. "And we thought you could help him since you were a close friend of his."

Sora, hearing loud voices, quietly opened his eyes. Rike was standing there, his back to Sora. 'Riku...' he thought.

Riku scoffed at this, turning his back to Sora again. "Right. Sora left Kairi and me to go travel with you. Wouldn't he rather have your sympathy than mine?" Riku asked.

"No," Donald said.

"Why not?" Riku siad.

"That's because..." Donald trailed off.

"Its because what Sora says when he's asleep." Goofy answered. 'What I say when I'm asleep?' Sora asked himslef. 'What do I say when I'm asleep?'

"Hmm. So what does Sora say?" Riku asked, not hesitating.

"Well, it differs from night to night but..." Goofy said, looking at Sora. Since Sora's face was blocked by Riku, he wasn't aware that Sora was awake.

"But, its usually among these lines: 'Don't leave..." Goofy repeated, doing a surprisingly good Sora. "'Please... don't leave me alone... Riku..." Goofy finished, leaving a stunned Riku, and an even more stunned Sora.

Riku soon regained his composure. "I don't believe you." He said. "I know that Sora likes Kairi, not me." Riku's voice was cold. Sora felt his heart tighten painfully. He secretly loved Riku, not Kairi. Tears started to form in his eyes as Riku went on.

"He left Kairi and me. I doubt he even has a heart." Riku said. Sora just stared at Riku's back, not believing what he had said. 'I can't believe it... Riku...' The tears started to fall freely. He started getting up. Neither Donald nor Goofy saw this as they glared at Riku.

"I can't believe you'd say that!" Donald shouted.

"Yeah! Sora is one of the most caring people I know! His heart's so big, and he's willing to help anyone. Sora-" But he was cut off when Sora unintentionally let out a sob.

The three looked back towards Riku just stared at Sora. Tears were now falling freely down his face, and blue eyes so sad. "Sora..." Riku whispered, going to grab him. But Sora took a step back. He turned around and ran as fast as he could, away from Riku.

Riku didn't hesitate; he ran after Sora. Donald and Goofy just sat there, stunned.

"Do you think he was listening in on the whole conversation?" Goofy asked.

"Probably." Donald replied. The situation had just gotten worse.

Sora kept on running; he didn't look back. He never thought that Riku would say that abut him; he thought... He shok his head. He didn't know what to think anymore. His heart hurt so badly that he couldn't stand it. He could faintly hear footsteps behind him, though he ignored it.

Riku didn't want to stop running; he didn't want to think about Riku. But someone caught him by the waist. He was forced to stop as the person stopped. He thrashed violently, trying to escape the arms of the person. But the figure had a good lock on him, and wasn't letting go.

"Let me go!" He cried. He squirmed around even more, but the pair of arms would not let him go. Sora knew it was futile to continue on, but he did so anyway. He wanted to be alone right now, to drown in the pain and misery that he felt.

He was taken off guard as the figure behind him suddenly turned around. But before he could do anything, he felt lips on his. They were soft against his. His eyes widened as he saw who was holding him. Riku.

When Riku pulled away, Sora was still shocked. "Sora..." Riku whispered, bringing Sora closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Sora tightly.

Tears started to flow down Sora's face again. "Riku." He half-sobbed, half-whimpered.

"Shh," Riku said reassuringly ot him. "Don't worry," He whispered. Sora clung to Riku as the tears kept falling. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Really?" Came Sora's soft response. Riku almost didn't catch it.

"Yes," Riku replied. "I won't ever leave you. I love you."

Riku thought he could hear Sora reply "I love you, too," Riku tilted Sora's head up. Sora was now smiling adn hugging Riku's waist.

Riku smiled and bent down to kiss Sora deeply. The two stayed that way for a long time.

How'd you like it? I ended up changing a bit to make it more sappier.

R&R

I think I also got the perfect pic for this story.

.com/image/soraxriku/YamiChevonne/Kingdom%?o=84

I hope it works. I did try it out, but ya never know... 


End file.
